hauntingmelissafandomcom-20200216-history
Haunting Melissa Wiki
Welcome to the Haunting Melissa & Dark Hearts Wiki! Haunting Melissa is a 2013 horror film developed by Neal Edelstein, written by Andrew Klavan, and published by Hooked Digital Media. Released on Apple's iOS App Store on May 16, 2013, the film is downloaded chapter by chapter through the universal iPhone or iPad application, and is notable for its episodic format that also uses Dynamic Story Elements (DSE), technology developed by Hooked Digital to change elements within a scene with additional viewings of each chapter. Haunting Melissa was developed with an emphasis on fan communities and social networking, and a discussion forum allows viewers to share their interpretations and theories about the events of the plot as they unfold. Dark Hearts: The Secret of Haunting Melissa, is the sequel released on the iOS App Store on November 20, 2014. The story picks up one month after the events of Haunting Melissa, and introduces new characters and plot lines to the series. Dark Hearts is notable for its elaborate storylines, in-app discussion boards, heavier use of DSE, and its minimal use of the found-footage motif that was characteristic of the first film. While some chapters are presented as found-footage, most of the film is shot with classic cinematography techniques, and some scenes portray a single character and no dialogue. The app continues the episodic format pioneered by the first, with chapters being released one at a time according to a secret schedule tailored for each viewer which only the creators are able to view or manually unlock in the event of a bug with the release system, or at the whim of the producers. In addition to this unofficial Wiki, several Haunting Melissa fans have been inspired to start their own community projects, the most popular being the Dark Hearts Digital Murderboard(itwantstogetout.tumblr.com), and its corresponding A Dark Companion podcast, edited and hosted by Citizen Ziro (@APublicWitness on Twitter) respectively. The latter airs chapter by chapter discussions and potential answers to questions about the story posed by the former, and analyzes the story in detail with guest fans, as well as hosting surprise interviews with the films' creators. Characters * Melissa Strogue * Goth Girl * Holly Whelkin * Investigator * Deputy Roy * Dr. Carroway * Sally * Anonymous (Pixel Face) * Carter Whelkin * Jack Strogue * Katherine Strogue * Amanda Maynard * Brandon Hessner * Mike Cole * Adam Lancaster * Jane Lancaster * Mr. Lancaster * Mrs. Lancaster * Todd Lancaster * Interviewer * Attendant * ATM Man Theories (spoilers) Timeline of events The Visitor * Origin ** Human ** Interdimensional ** Extraterrestrial * Motives ** Dark Heart host acquisition ** Dark Heart replacement ** Dark Heart integration ** Coverup Dark Hearts * Origin ** Human *** Abduction *** Extortion *** Adoption ** Interdimensional ** Extraterrestrial * Transformation ** Inheritance ** Artificiality * Abilities ** Spatial and temporal manipulation ** Interdimensional transport (doorways) ** Alternate death state manifestation (ghost origin) * Suspected Dark Hearts ** Adam Lancaster ** Katherine Strogue ** Melissa Strogue ** Charis ** Emma's Mother ** Carter Whelkin Incidents * Strogue House ** Katherine's illness ** Katherine's death ** Hauntings ** Melissa's disappearance ** Melissa's reappearance ** Subsequent activity * Maynard House ** Animal sacrifice ** Homicide * Zeiden House ** Disappearance * Lancaster House ** Jane Lanecaster suicide * Whelkin House ** Carter Whelkin death Locations Homes * The Lancaster House ** Adam's Room ** Jane's Room ** Dining Room ** Living Room ** The Front Yard ** The Shed * The Lost Lady Mansion * The Mason House * The Maynard House * The Pipes House * The Strogue House ** Melissa's Room ** Jack's Room ** Katherine's Room ** Charis' Room? ** The Kitchen ** The Dining Room * The Whelkin House ** The Living Room * The Zeiden House Businesses * Parallel Shipping ** Warehouse * Upton Hardware * WYOJ - 102 Radio Station Medical/Law Enforcement Facilities * Cottage Hospital ** North 6 (The Psychiatric Wing) ** Intensive Care 200-216 * Police Interrogation Room * Turner Halfway House * Mrs. Carroway's Office Miscellaneous * The Church * The Cemetery * The Root Cellar * Jack's Roadside Burial Location Latest activity